1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved electrical terminal connector, and more particularly, to a neutral bar with a slide-on saddle lug.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is directed to the providing of a neutral bar assembly that incorporates a slide-on saddle lug. A typical prior art neutral bar assembly includes a separate neutral bar, a collar in the form of a box lug, a mounting screw, and a lug screw.
The typical prior art collar, also known as a box lug, is generally cube-shaped, and features a directional aperture that typically extends only transversely through the collar along the axis which upon assembly is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the neutral bar. The collar also features a wire binding screw aperture that extends through the top of the collar and terminates at the channel formed by the passage of the directional aperture therethrough. The other two exterior sidewalls of the box lug are completely planar and void of apertures.
One side only of the collar features a flange that causes that one sidewall to extend further downwardly, such that when the neutral bar assembly is assembled by the end user, the flange rests alongside one of the top edges of the neutral bar to which it will be attached. The bottom of the collar features a mounting screw aperture formed therein, which aperture extends completely through the bottom portion of the collar.
Until now, the four various components of the neutral bar assembly have been assembled prior to sale in the electrical connector industry to the end user. At the time of assembly, the collar is positioned atop the neutral bar with the flange portion directly adjacent the top surface of the neutral bar. The bottom surface of the collar rests atop the top surface of the neutral bar. Next, an air driver is used to secure the collar to the neutral bar utilizing the mounting screw. Then the air driver is withdrawn from the wire binding screw aperture, also referred to as a lug screw aperture, and the wire binding screw, also referred to as a lug screw, is secured to the upper surface of the collar to complete the assembly.
As such, it may readily be appreciated that assembly of the prior art device requires a number of steps, all of which consume time and worker energy. Once assembled, in actual use the main conductor (i.e. wire) must be inserted into the prior art assembly via the one open directional hole at the end of the neutral bar. Furthermore, once inserted, the wire partially lies on both the mounting screw and potentially also on a portion of the interior sidewalls of the collar. Any such contact creates a current dam, a condition which from an electrical engineering standpoint is undesirable since it adversely affects current flow.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a neutral bar and collar assembly that is quicker and easier to use, that can more readily accommodate the main conductor, and that does not create a current dam.